Turn 25.55 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.55 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story depicts the birth of Lelouch and Kallen's twin children, Naoto and Shirley. Plot As Kaguya watches Lelouch and a heavily pregnant Kallen through the surveillance cameras, Kallen's water breaks and she goes into labor. Kaguya calls Cornelia to notify her and Cornelia replies that everything has been taken care of, but not before commenting on Kaguya's snoopiness. Sayoko then arrives at Lelouch and Kallen's house under Cornelia's orders to assist with the delivery. Now dressed in medical scrubs, Lelouch and Kallen ready themselves as Kallen prepares to give birth at home. The doctor sets up the necessary equipment, assuring Kallen that the procedure is safe. As Lelouch waits, Elizabeth talks to him from C's World. She comments on Lelouch's nervousness, remarking that, considering his past experiences, the birth of his children should be nothing. Elizabeth tells him to stay calm and deep breath, but comments that it would be funny to see him faint during the delivery. Kallen begins to push and, shortly afterwards, her son Naoto is born. As the doctor tends to him, Kallen continues to push to deliver her second child. Kallen becomes frustrated with the distracted Lelouch and asks him to hold her hand and he does so. Kallen continues to push as an anxious Kaguya watches through the surveillance cameras. At last, Kallen gives birth to her daughter Shirley. Lelouch sighs with relief and, while the doctor checks up on their daugther, the nurse hands their son to Kallen who lovingly holds him. Once the procedure is done, Lelouch sees the doctor off and then meets with Sayoko. She explains that she has been waiting in a nearby for last ten days without Nunnally's knowledge. After Sayoko explains that Cornelia sent her, Lelouch wonders why she would, considering what he did to her, and Sayoko replies that she cares for children above all else. She also tells Lelouch about her daughter Jeraldine who is now two-and-a-half years old and Lelouch deduces that Jeremiah must be the father. Sayoko says that being a mother has caused her to grow and see new points of view outside of her old-fashioned Japanese traditions. She then tells Lelouch that it is his turn and he must tend to Kallen and their children. In the bedroom, Lelouch sits next to Kallen alongside their newborn children. Lelouch apologizes for his distraction earlier and Kallen forgives him. He tells her that Sayoko will stay for the next three to four days to help take care of the babies, which Kallen happily accepts, believing her help will be priceless. Kallen then hands Shirley over to Lelouch and, despite his initial objection, he holds her perfectly in his arms. Kallen says that they will give their children all the love they couldn't give to her brother Naoto and Shirley Fenette. Lelouch says he will never forget her and Kallen says that she won't either. Lelouch asks Kallen if she thinks he can be a good father. She replies that she has the thought the same about herself, but knows that the two of them can do it. In C's World, Elizabeth is happy, feeling the love that Kallen feels for Leouch, though she also comments that she's a bit jealous of them.